Sauce y Caoba
by Aguada
Summary: El amor es una cosa rara que une a personas con gustos diferentes y personalidades opuestas, pero amor es amor y Lily se rinde con dignidad, James hace mucho tiempo que ya se ha rendido.


_Sauce y Caoba_

_El amor es una cosa rara que une a personas con gustos diferentes y personalidades opuestas, pero amor es amor y Lily se rinde con dignidad. James hace mucho tiempo que ya se ha rendido._

**1**

La puerta de roble que da paso a la biblioteca cruje bajo las manos de Lily Evans, que la empuja y entra al lugar con la confianza de quién hace eso muy seguido. El silencio es casi absoluto, sólo roto por los pasos de la niña que camina con la mente entre los libros que pronto leerá, llega a la mesa que quiere y deja descuidadamente su bolso en el piso.

Es fácil concentrarse cuando todo está tan tranquilo, sobretodo en su mesa favorita, la más alejada de la puerta, al lado de una enorme ventana de la que se aprecia gran parte del Bosque Prohibido y a lo lejos el estadio de Quidditch. Mira el paisaje que podría dibujar con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos y saca su libro de Hechizos Reglamentarios de Segundo Nivel. Página 58.

"El principio del Fin: Finite, del latín finitus, encantamiento y contraencantamiento, es uno de…"_ - Debería abrir la ventana_, piensa la niña pelirroja, _el día está muy hermoso para estar encerrada_; y se estira sobre el libro para quitarle el seguro a la ventana y a pesar de que luce pesada, se abre de par en par.

− Cierras la ventana antes de irte.− dice repentinamente la voz de Madame Pince a su espalda, y Lily se voltea un poco apenada, como siempre que la bibliotecaria le dirige la palabra. Asiente y escucha como la mujer se aleja murmurando quejas para ella misma.

"…los hechizos más antiguos conocido por la comunidad mágica. Utilizado para…" - Mira su reloj y piensa que es tarde, su mejor amigo debería haber llegado ya para estudiar con ella, aunque ese día no tiene ganas de estudiar y por eso es que se está distrayendo tan fácilmente. Piensa en los bombones del banquete de Halloween del día anterior que quizás no vuelva a probar hasta el año siguiente.

Suspira aburrida, y apoya la barbilla en una mano, todavía pensado en los bombones, con la vista perdida en el cielo. Ve un punto en moviéndose y tarda en unos segundos en asimilar lo que es, algo marrón cubierto de rojo, y su mente vuela a un bombón de chocolate con cobertura de fresa, ¡no puede ser eso lo que está viendo!, enfoca mejor la vista y apenas reacciona cuando hay una escoba volando a una velocidad alarmante, apuntando directamente hacía la ventana por la que ella esta mirando.

Pega un grito y se aparta justo a tiempo para que las suaves ramitas al final de la escoba le peinen el flequillo. El chico que va sobre la escoba también grita, o más bien chilla como una niña y se estrella contra la sección de Localidades y Lugares Mágicos del Mundo. Lily espera el sonido retumbante de la estantería al caer, pero nunca llega, sólo el sonido del golpe del niño al chocar y muchos de los libros cayendo al suelo, también escucha a la escoba partirse y segundos más tarde el golpe del niño al caer. Casi al mismo instante una Bludger sigue la misma trayectoria del chico, Lily se horroriza e imagina está estrellada contra el chico, pero apenas cruza la ventana cae al suelo pesadamente y rompe la madera justo donde golpea.

Todos los pensamientos recriminatorios vienen y se alejan de su mente en menos de un segundo cuando la invade la preocupación por el muchacho; Lily, principalmente, es una niña muy amable. El chico tiene la túnica de Quidditch de Gryffindor, quizás ella lo conoce, quizás esta gravemente herido… Corre a ayudarlo y su tintero se cae cuando se levanta apresuradamente de su silla. Madame Pince seguramente ya viene después de escuchar el alboroto.

− ¿Estás bien?

El chico esta tirado boca arriba en el suelo, medio enterrado entre libros. Gime suavemente mientras Lily quita algunos libros de su cara y lo alza por los hombros.

− ¿Potter?

Parece ido, pero esta consciente. Lily sabe que zarandearlo no es la mejor opción, pero igual lo hace suavemente para hacer que reaccione, además Potter nunca le ha caído muy bien.

El niño se lleva una mano a la cabeza y palmea torpemente el casco reglamentario que todos los jugadores de Quidditch usan en las prácticas y en los juegos. Tiene su cabello negro azabache aplastado sobre el cráneo cuando se lo quita, parece incluso peinado.

− Esta cosa… de verdad… funciona.

Lily aguanta una sonrisa. − ¿Qué te duele?

Los ojos del chico parecen aclararse y enfocan a Lily, la reconoce en seguida, _obviamente_.

− La cabeza, el trasero también, ¿quieres darle un besito para que deje de doler?

No ha terminado la frase y ya Lily lo ha dejado caer de nuevo al suelo._ Estúpido payaso_, piensa.

Se queja cuando su cabeza vuelve a pegar contra el suelo, pero la sonrisa burlona permanece. Es un muchachito mimado e insufrible, sobre todo cuando esta cerca de Lily.

− ¿Dónde estoy?− pregunta de repente, genuinamente confundido, quitando la sonrisa que tanto irrita a Lily− ¿Es la habitación de las chicas?

Lily sonríe maliciosamente, y cuando ella sonríe así, nada bueno se presagia para James.

− Es la biblioteca, niño tonto, ya Madame Pince debe venir en camino, y tu castigo será monumental…− Lily se para y regresa a su silla, lo mira con malicia, es divertido ver así a uno de los niños más molestos de su curso, de esta seguramente no se salva.

James pierde el color en el rostro, que ni siquiera el choque le había podido quitar antes.

− ¡Mierda, necesito irme ya! − Se levanta enseguida, pero lamentablemente ya es demasiado tarde.

− ¡POTTER!

Madame Pince viene acercándose a pasos de trol, hasta parece que le sale humo de las orejas.

Es bien sabido por todo el mundo, que está prohibido volar en escoba adentro del castillo –James lo había descubierto el primer día de su segundo año−, y muchísimo menos, en la biblioteca, donde parecía ser ilegal susurrar con mucho volumen.

− ¡No fui yo! O bueno, sí fui yo, pero había un bludger y estaba hechizada, me estaba persiguiendo y pensé que si…

− ¡Sin excusas! ¡Saliendo, YA!

Conducido por una maestra en el arte de jalar orejas, James Potter es prácticamente arrastrado hacía la salida por el último pasillo. Lily no puede evitar reírse.

Más pendiente que un águila cazando, la mirada de Pince se vuelve hacía Lily. La pelirroja calla en seguida y se sienta recta en su silla por una segunda vez en esa mañana.

El ceño se Pince se frunce mientras la examina, eso definitivamente no presagia nada bueno, ni siquiera para la niña modelo que es Lily.

− ¡Usted! ¡Mire como tiene la mesa! −grita finalmente la mujer entre furiosa y horrorizada− ¡Los libros están manchandos, profanados! ¡DETENCIÓN!

Lily mira incrédula hacia la mesa, el tintero seguía chorreando la tinta negra y ya se habían manchado algunos libros.

− Puedo limpiarlo con un hechiz…

La mirada de Pince es suficiente para callarla.

− Pe-pero, estoy estudiando…

− ¡Saliendo, YA!

Lily se esfuerza por no hacer un berrinche ni ponerse a llorar, es demasiado injusto, se para de la silla con los puños apretados y camina hacia la bibliotecaria, que la toma de la muñeca bruscamente y la arrastra con James hacia la salida. Este no ha perdido la sonrisa burlona –nuevamente al aire− en todo el rato desde que dejo de ser el foco de atención.

Este –el tintero tumbado, las manchas en los libros, el desastre general en la biblioteca− fue el motivo por el que le pusieron su primera detención a Lily Evans, vigésima primera detención para James Potter.

− ¿En serio, Evans? ¿Estudiando a las siete de la mañana un sábado?

Ella no se retiene cuando le pisa con todas sus fuerzas, él no se retiene al exclamar la maldición más grosera posible y Madame Pince no se retine al volverlos a regañar justo antes de que salgan por la puerta de la biblioteca, seguramente en camino al despacho de McGonagall.

Y así, la biblioteca vuelve a estar en silencio cuando ellos ya se han marchado, dejando atrás junto a la ventana del fondo del último pasillo, entre la sección de Localidades y Lugares Mágicos del Mundo y el estante de mapas, un desastre de libros y tinta, una escoba rota y una bludger.

Cinco años más tarde, quizás en primavera y quizás a la misma hora, una cabellera terriblemente desordenada se asoma por la misma ventana, el chico –ahora _casi_ hombre− esta montado sobre una escoba y viene volando desde el campo de Quidditch. Realmente no ha cambiado nada excepto la fecha, la escoba y los libros, porque la chica pelirroja sigue ahí, sentada en absoluto silencio, concentrada en su libro.

El sol hace relucir su cabello con dorado y la brisa refresca sus mejillas. James la contempla absorto sin rastros de aquella sonrisa burlona con la que solía mirarla siempre, esta mirada tiene mucho de diferente, porque se parece a la de un idiota enamorado, _muy_ enamorado.

Lily nota que alguien la esta mirando y sonríe incluso antes de levantar la mirada. Cierra su libro y pasa un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

− Hola.

− Hola.

James inclina un poco su escoba hacía arriba y se eleva, apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana. Lily a su vez se levanta un poco, apoya las manos a los lados de su libro de Hechizos Reglamentarios de Séptimo Nivel y se estira sobre la mesa.

En una sincronización que sólo tienen las personas con práctica, se besan. Ella con el rostro hacia la derecha y el de él hacia la izquierda, el ángulo perfecto que realmente nadie se molestaría en medir y que está ahí por puro instinto.

Mientras tanto, el mundo da vuelta sólo para ellos dos; gira, se estremece y pega brincos con el contacto de ambos labios, húmedos y ansiosos, justo como si fuera el primer beso… Se podría escribir una historia de como sus corazones se desbocan y el par de chicos se enamoran.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Realmente no sé qué es esto, estaba planeado ser un long fic, pero probablemente sean momentos dispersos y sin orden cronológico de la vida de este par, que me lleguen a la mente y sienta la urgencia de escribir. No soy una escritora constante, así que no esperen actualizaciones regulares, sin embargo, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Y si me dejan algún review me harán increíblemente feliz.


End file.
